


Villain

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min day, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku ingin membegal orang tapi itu tindakan kriminal," desah Taemin. "Aku merasa buruk sekali."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punyaku.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini, hanya sekedar menyenangkan hati.
> 
> Dibuat dalam rangka hari 2min meskipun tidak ada embel-embel anniversary di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Deku menjadi penjahat?"

“Ha?”

  
Minho mengibaskan kaos terakhir Taemin yang basah sebelum dipasang _hanger_. Ia mencoba menunggu penjelasan dari si cantik itu sebelum beralih ke kemeja-kemejanya. Nihil. Minho mengendikkan bahu lalu mengambil kemeja basah pertamanya dan membiarkan Taemin tenggelam dalam lamunan entah apanya.

  
Surai emas Minho terburai ketika mendadak angin bertiup kencang, membunyikan lonceng angin oleh-oleh pacar Gwiboon yang benci setengah mati padanya. Rak jemurannya sedikit bergetar, Taemin menahan salah satu kakinya agar baja tak bernoda ringan itu tidak mencelat. Buku sketsa yang semula berada di pangkuan pria cantik itu meluncur pelan, menampilkan sketsa yang belum pernah dilihat Minho sebelumnya. Bukan kucing tiduran atau anak-anak yang berlarian.

  
“Tae, kau menggambar siapa?”

  
“Deku.”

  
Pria cantik itu meniup poni yang menutupi matanya, beringsut dari kaki rak jemuran ke posisinya lalu mulai menunduk lagi. Minho tidak tahu siapa Deku, mungkin itu teman khayalan Taemin atau tokoh kartun yang ditontonnya. _Ah, iya, ngomong-ngomong Taemin jadi sedikit aneh belakangan ini._

  
“Tae,”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Deku itu siapa?”

  
“Midoriya Izuku.”

  
Minho mengibaskan kemejanya sedikit lebih kencang, memberi tanda pada Taemin bahwa itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Pria tampan itu menoleh, Taemin tidak terlihat memperhatikannya. Ia malah sibuk memberi arsiran pada sebelah tangan Deku— atau entah tadi siapa namanya— yang terlihat dari bajunya.

  
“Bagaimana kalau misalnya Deku jadi penjahat karena marah pada Kacchan yang sudah menjahatinya selama ini?” Tanya Taemin tiba-tiba. “Apa boleh seperti itu?”

  
“Tae, aku tidak tahu siapa Deku dan Kacchan. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberinya masukan, oke?”

  
“Ah, iya ya. He he.”

  
Taemin kembali menunduk, menarik kakinya semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya hingga terlihat ia seperti nyaris menggulung diri. Minho menghela napas, melanjutkan acara menjemur pakaiannya mumpung cuaca sedang cerah. Si pria cantik itu tak bersuara lagi hingga Minho menjemur celana kain terakhirnya.

  
Ia berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di dekat Taemin yang seolah lupa dengan keberadaannya. Disentuhnya pelipis Taemin pelan dengan bibirnya, sekali, dua kali. Taemin mendongak lalu menghela napas.

  
Si cantik itu tidak menolak ketika Minho mengulum bibirnya lembut. Hanya sebentar, tidak sampai sepuluh detik tapi sudah cukup membuat Taemin berkaca-kaca. Ia menyingkirkan buku sketsa dan pensil HB dari pangkuannya lalu menyurukkan diri dalam dekapan Minho. Dicengkeramnya kaos biru muda itu kuat-kuat tanpa peduli akan kusut atau melar, _toh Minho bisa beli lagi._

  
“Aku ingin membegal orang tapi itu tindakan kriminal,” desah Taemin. “Aku merasa buruk sekali.”

  
Minho terkekeh sambil mengusap punggung Taemin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kesayangannya yang satu ini, tetapi sepertinya Taemin sedang dalam masalah besar. _Mungkin berurusan dengan bos atau mahasiswa di kelasnya?_

  
“Kenapa, hm?”

  
“Aku menolong si bajingan bangsat itu saat kursi rodanya tersangkut.” Cengkeraman Taemin semakin erat. “Aku satu-satunya yang mendorongnya dari jepitan di peron saat orang lain tidak peduli, tapi dia malah menyumpahiku dan berkata kalau dia jijik ditolong homo. Harusnya kubiarkan saja dia tersangkut di situ dan disumpahi orang.”

  
Bajingan bangsat itu mantan teman sekelas Taemin saat masih kuliah. Minho tidak tahu namanya tapi mereka pernah bertemu sekali di sebuah restoran dan pria itu membuat kerusuhan dengan mengolok-olok Taemin di depan rombongan orang yang dibawanya. Mungkin Minho akan menggoroknya saat itu juga jika Taemin tidak cepat-cepat menariknya pergi, untung mereka belum pesan apapun.

  
“Kau tahu? Si picik tengik itu tidak bisa jalan lagi sejak tiga bulan lalu karena naik motor ugal-ugalan.” Kepala Taemin bergerak-gerak pelan. “Aku sudah berniat memaafkannya dengan melupakan segala kegilaannya, lalu dia mulai lagi. Mungkin lain kali harus kubegal betulan saja lalu mayatnya kubuang di sungai.”

  
_Ah, ternyata gara-gara itu Taemin jadi murung belakangan ini._ Untung saja Minho belum sempat menelepon fakultas Taemin dan berkata kesayangannya itu mungkin saja mendapat pelecehan dari atasannya. _Ya, lain kali Minho harus menemui bajingan bangsat itu lalu melengserkannya dari pematang sungai._

  
“Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk jadi perampok, Tae. Biarkan saja bajingan bangsat itu, nanti juga mati sendiri.”

  
“Tapi aku sudah jadi penjahat selama ini, merampok sekali lagi juga tidak masalah. Nanti hartanya bisa kuberikan ke yayasan amal lalu badannya jadi makanan buaya.”

  
Minho mendorong bahu Taemin pelan, ia menatap matanya lurus-lurus dengan alis nyaris bertaut. “Tunggu, kau pernah merampok betulan?”

  
Taemin mengangguk mantap. “Iya, aku kan merampok hatimu, _Hyung_.”

  
21.42  
27.08.16

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin dan gombalan najisnya sedang berusaha untuk kembali. Kuharap kalian yang membaca tidak mengalami pendarahan mata. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ^^


End file.
